


Holidays

by QueenKas



Series: Rosa Diaz x Quinn Matthews [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: So this is a day late but I was inspired by the theme ‘New’ so I wanted to post anyways.AN: Brooklyn 99 is not owned by me, I'm just having fun with the characters
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Original Character(s), Rosa Diaz/Quinn
Series: Rosa Diaz x Quinn Matthews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811644
Kudos: 10





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a day late but I was inspired by the theme ‘New’ so I wanted to post anyways.
> 
> AN: Brooklyn 99 is not owned by me, I'm just having fun with the characters

Rosa sat still on her couch, her head rested in her hands as she sighed. She was fully dressed in black skinny jeans, black tank top and her signature black leather jacket. She was not looking forward to going out tonight. It was New Year’s Eve and all she wanted was to sit in her apartment, maybe watch a movie and ring in the New Year in silence, like she normally did.

This year was different though. She had a girlfriend and her girlfriend has excitedly invited her to the New Year’s Eve party that her sister, Piper, was throwing. When her girlfriend looked at her with big blue eyes and the start of a pout on her lips Rosa was helpless and found herself saying yes without conscious thought.

A loud knock broke the silence of her and Rosa’s head shot up and she looked towards her front door with dread. She looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:55pm. Where had the time gone?

Rosa slowly stood and walked over to the front door and flipped the deadbolt lock. She opened it slowly and when she finally saw her girlfriend she frowned in confusion. She expected her girlfriend to be fully decked out in party gear, probably something sparkly. Instead she saw that Quinn was dressed in her comfy black yoga pants and grey boots on her feet. Rosa couldn’t tell what was on her upper body since the large winter coat and scarf covered her but she could see a red hood peeking out so Rosa assumed it was her well-worn Harvard Hoodie.

“Hey baby!” Quinn said excitedly and pushed past her confused girlfriend and into the warm apartment.

Quinn kicked off her shoes and walked into the Kitchen to put down her many bags. She then walked back to the entry way where Rosa was still frozen with a look of confusion on her face.

The blonde quickly pulled off her heavy winter coat and hung it up along with her scarf. She pulled Rosa in for a quick kiss before she travelled back towards the Kitchen.

Rosa shook her head and followed after her girlfriend.  
“So I picked up Thai food for dinner. I got Pad-Thai, Basil Fried Rice and an order of Green Curry. Also picked up six spring rolls and some steamed dumplings. I’ve never tried them but I’ve always wanted to so tonight is the night…”

“I’m sorry what’s going on?” Rosa interrupted her girlfriend so confused on what was happening and why they were already on their way to the party.

Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend and smiled softly, “Well” she said, “I know that despite your best efforts to hide your feelings” she continued with a sarcastic eye roll, “I know that you didn’t really want to go. I called Piper and she completely understood”

While she spoke Quinn continued to unpack dinner and reached into the appropriate cupboards to pull out the plates.

“So tonight, we will enjoy some Thai food. Then for desert I made some of those caramel, chocolate, pecan cookies you like. We will put on the TV, maybe watch a movie and ring in the New Year together. On your couch. In comfy clothes.” Quinn said with a soft smile. “Now go change”

Quinn shooed her girlfriend out of the Kitchen and turned back to unpack the snacks she brought.

Rosa looked at her thoughtful girlfriend and immediately felt lighter. She didn’t immediately leave to go change, instead she took a couple steps forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulders. She kissed the side of her neck softly and whispered, “You’re the best” before she let go and walked further into the apartment to change.

*

At 11:59 Rosa turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. The light from the TV flickered over her face and made her blue eyes almost glow in the dark. Quinn was leaning forward towards the TV as the countdown started.

Rosa smiled softly and just watched as the blonde excitedly counted down and when she reached 1, Quinn threw her hands up in the air and yelled “Happy New Year!”

Rosa reached out and pulled the blonde into her for a soft kiss and she whispered against her lips, “Happy New Year” as fireworks exploded outside and lit up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B99 2020 Vision Challenge on tumblr


End file.
